1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drive system for a self-propelled machine, such as a grass cutting machine, an agricultural machine, etc., which is equipped with a prime mover as a power source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drive systems of the prior art for the type of machines referred to hereinabove are generally designed to transmit motive force from the prime mover to the wheels through clutch means to drive the machine for operation. The clutch means has hitherto comprised a belt tension clutch, a dog clutch, a rubber roller clutch, etc. The problems encountered in the clutch means of the prior art include a rather short service life of the component parts of the clutch, the difficulty with which a smooth, engine startup is achieved and the complex construction which makes maintenance and repair a time-consuming operation.